


awkward

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Referenced past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since moving to London, Kira had gotten used to waking up to the constant banging that was her roommate getting ready in the morning, so when she woke up to the sound of a TV in the next room it took her a moment to realize where she was. These sheets and blankets were definitely not hers – plus, the last time she checked, her bedroom walls were the boring white of dormitories. She felt herself being pulled towards the center of the mattress and when she turned to look at the person laying next to her, everything came tumbling back. She’d gone on a date the night before and fallen into bed with one of the most beautiful guys she’d ever seen. There was no way she was falling back asleep, so she swung her feet over the side of the bed, slightly impressed to find that she was wearing a t-shirt that was definitely too big on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awkward

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, [allirica](http://allirica.tumblr.com/) asked for Kira for the multi-ship meme, and I'm only getting around to it now (sorry!!) so this is 1/5
> 
> I'm also using this for the _"What are you talking about?"_ square on my [Teen Wolf bingo](http://transalec.tumblr.com/tagged/teen-wolf-bingo) card and the free space on my [Teen Wolf Rare Character Bingo](http://transalec.tumblr.com/tagged/twrarecharbingo) card.
> 
> And I'm using this for prompt 5/52 _"A story set in London"_.

Since moving to London, Kira had gotten used to waking up to the constant banging that was her roommate getting ready in the morning, so when she woke up to the sound of a TV in the next room it took her a moment to realize where she was. These sheets and blankets were definitely not hers – plus, the last time she checked, her bedroom walls were the boring white of dormitories. She felt herself being pulled towards the center of the mattress and when she turned to look at the person laying next to her, everything came tumbling back. She’d gone on a date the night before and fallen into bed with one of the most beautiful guys she’d ever seen. There was no way she was falling back asleep, so she swung her feet over the side of the bed, slightly impressed to find that she was wearing a t-shirt that was _definitely_ too big on her.

 

The wooden floor was cold against her bare feet and creaked loudly as she tiptoed towards the bedroom door. She glanced back at the bed, checking to make sure that the guy was still asleep. He was, so she continued to the door, closing it gently behind her.

 

Kira hadn’t paid much attention to the apartment the night before – she’d been _distracted_ , to say the least – but it was unmistakably a bachelor pad. There was a large flat screen TV, as well as three different gaming systems, and a bunch of empty beer bottles littered the room. The walls were bare aside from one thing – a poster celebrating the Beacon Hills lacrosse team.

 

Realization swept over her as she stared at it. The guy she’d slept with last night was Jackson – _Lydia’s_ Jackson. Part of her wanted to run, to go back to her dorm room and pretend that this never happened, but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to do that. She was in the middle of panicking when she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the room, “Kira?”

 

She turned to see Isaac, a glass of orange juice in his hand, standing in nothing more than his boxers and a thin white t-shirt. “Isaac. What, uh, what are you doing here?” she stuttered, trying to get the attention off of herself.

 

“I always stay with Jackson when I’m in London,” Isaac answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. There was a moment of awkward silence between them before he added, “When Jackson texted me a warning that he’d be bringing someone home last night I didn’t know that he meant you.” There was an edge of jealousy in his voice that Kira was sure she was imagining.

 

“Oh,” was all Kira said. She didn’t know what to say to make things less awkward, so she settled for silence.

 

“Besides,” Isaac started, flopping back down onto the couch, “I thought you were into girls now. The last time I came to Beacon Hills you were with Lydia, weren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I was,” Kira replied, not moving from her place beside the lacrosse poster. She couldn’t think of Lydia right now, it just made everything weirder. “But I’m not _just_ into girls…”

 

“Yeah, you’re also interested in Jackson,” he interrupted, the bitterness evident in his voice. He didn’t look at Kira, which bothered her more than she cared to admit.

 

Irritated, she stood in front of the TV, trying to force Isaac to look at her. “Say it,” she demanded. “Tell me why it bothers you so much.”

 

Isaac looked a little like a kicked puppy and Kira couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. “Because…” he hesitated, looking down at his hands, “because I like you.”

 

Kira’s stance softened and she sat down on the couch next to him. “You could have said something,” she said softly. The truth was that she’d had a crush on him since she first laid eyes on him and she suspected that it was part of the reason her other relationships had never worked out. Scott, Malia, Lydia – they were all great, but her mind constantly went back to Isaac and all of the _what if_ ’s and questions that she had. She never thought anything would happen – after what happened with Allison, she was sure he’d hate her. It was partially her mother’s fault and she’d understand if he blamed her, too.

 

“I was going to tell you tonight,” Isaac replied, his voice small. “I’m moving in with Jackson permanently – well, I don’t know if it’ll be _permanent_ , but I’ll be here for longer than two weeks – so I was hoping we could see each other, but if you’re with Jackson I –”

 

“I’m not with Jackson,” Kira interjected, cutting him off.

 

“What are you talking about? You’re literally wearing his t-shirt right now,” Isaac replied.

 

“It was a one-time thing,” Kira explained. “We met online, I didn’t even know he was _the_ Jackson until ten minutes ago. I was just bored and lonely and I didn’t think you’d ever like me, so I was trying to move on. It didn’t mean anything, it was just physical…” she stopped talking as a grin spread across Isaac’s face. Her cheeks felt warm. “I have an early class today, so… I’d better go. Text me,” she said before running back into Jackson’s room, where he was still sleeping soundly.

 

Isaac wasn’t in the living room when Kira emerged, so she quickly slipped out the front door. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket when she sat down on the bus and grinned when she saw the text from Isaac.

 

_Can’t wait to see you tonight :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
